1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a game program and a game system having a replay function which reproduces a game play performed in response to user operation after the game play has finished.
2. Background Art
A game program and a game apparatus having a replay function that a user can replay a game play which is played by the user or another player have been provided. Some game apparatuses, such as a game apparatus disclosed in JP 2010-264173 A, have a function to mark a noteworthy time point in the long-time game play data as a “highlight”.